Restless Nights
by GeneralDarkPit
Summary: For the past week, he couldn't fall asleep. Tonight however changed that...


_"I can't sleep."_

His mind was restless yet again throughout the midst of night once more. Dark Pit couldn't quite pinpoint the exact reason he struggled to fall asleep lately nor did the cold atmosphere ease his anxieties. Ever since Master Hand had done room rearrangements due to the new arrivals, the black angel was separated from Pit, left by himself to triumph the upcoming battle of succumbing to loneliness once more.

He felt empty without his twin, even if his constant jabbering did slightly annoy him at times. Out of all of his fears, the dark angel despised loneliness. Even if he didn't obtain memories from his other half, Dark Pit felt nothing but melancholy when he was completely alone. Sighing deeply, the dark angel couldn't believe that at one point, he didn't seem to mind working for himself and thus, needing no one. At times, he pondered to himself how he even managed to get to this point.

Dark Pit decided to shut his eyes once more, taking another chance of trying to fall asleep however after an minute or two past, the black haired boy groaned, getting up. At this point, the black angel wanted to give up and practice sparring in the training room even if it was off limits during the wee hours of the morning. So instead, he left his suite and decided to take an late night stroll in the mansion gardens. As he began becoming engulfed in his own little world, Dark Pit didn't take notice of another figure peering over in his direction.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep either?"

The angel jumped a bit, swiftly turning around to come face to face with none other than one of the new arrivals, Lucas. He remembered hearing about the blond from his brother, even Ness and Toon Link as they wouldn't stop rambling about their friend, awaiting his faithful return to the tournament. Dark Pit recalled learning that Lucas himself was depicted as an shy but timid boy yet his opinion quickly changed with how open he was. Truth be told, the black angel didn't really engage much with anyone else as they either appeared to be in their own fantasy world or they were too busy practicing for their upcoming match. As he realized that he was spacing out once more, the angel gently slapped himself in the face before answering the young teen in front of him.

"Y-yeah," he simply replied.

The two decided to sit next to one another as silence filled the mansion corridor once more. The two glanced at one another, not sure of what to even say or how to initiate conversation. Dark Pit couldn't help but feel himself becoming infatuated with Lucas, finding the sunny haired boy to be quite remarkable. Sooner or later, Lucas pierced through the reticence lingering in the halls.

"Me either. Some days I sleep fine while other days, my mind is nothing but restless," Lucas stated. He glanced over in the angel's direction, smiling a bit.

Dark Pit stared, his face slightly having an hue of red which thankfully, couldn't be seen in the moonlight.

"…. I may have come up with the perfect solution however, it sounds too absurd to go through with it," said the dark angel.

Raising an brow, the blond was now curious. He moved closer towards Dark Pit, wondering what solution his newfound friend had crafted.

"Enlighten me."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's really stupid," Dark Pit muttered. He looked away, his heart beating faster as Lucas moved himself closer and closer towards him.

"I'm sure it's not stupid," the boy answered back. "So please, share with me what you happened to come up with. I promise I won't laugh."

"You really sure about that?"

"I'm sure, trust me."

Dark Pit took an deep breath, not exactly sure of how to even phrase his idea or express it in words. Instead, his sudden actions took the blond by surprise as he took him into his room. Afterwards, he faced him as his heart continued racing more and more, as if begging for something.

"Can you sleep with me? Just for tonight?" requested the dark angel. He turned around, knowing that his desire will most likely be rejected. After all, Lucas had only known him for such an short time compared to his brother. His heart sank a little as he noticed his request was followed by mere silence as Dark Pit couldn't help but feel a bit heartbroken.

"S-sure! I was actually going request something similar to that, believe it or not," Lucas exclaimed.

Dark Pit at first didn't believe what came out of the other boy's mouth. Soon, his lips slightly curled into an goofy grin as both boys hopped onto the bed, wrapping themselves immensely in the sheets. The two couldn't help but feel the warmth being exchanged with one another as they scooted closer towards one another.

"This feeling, it's nice," Dark Pit stated.

Lucas nodded in agreement as his cobalt orbs met with the angel's crimson pair. He felt memorized, leaning closer and closer before their lips locked on with one another. Soon, the two realized what they were doing and slightly moved back, apologizing for their sudden urges.

"It's fine Dark Pit… in fact, I wouldn't mind doing that again," said Lucas.

"You know what Lucas," said Dark Pit, "same here. I wouldn't mind as long as if was with you."

The two beamed at one another, inching closer once more as their lips touched once another for the second time. Lucas moved forward, wrapping his arms around the dark angel's body as Dark Pit returned his affections, grabbing the boy's hips and gently pulling their bodies together. Lucas eagerly bit his lip as there was heat between the two teens as it radiated, making them glow. Soon, the blond pressed his lips onto Dark Pit's as the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirled and puckered with each delicious smack of escaping air, overcoming Lucas' entire body. The sweat on Dark Pit's brow cooled, the hairs on his skin standing vigilant as they wanted to shoot off into space at any moment. Lucas' arms swiftly danced towards his head, squeezing it against his as his fingers traced their way through the back of Dark Pit's hair. Meanwhile, the angel's hands explored through the other boy's soft, silky skin, embracing his touch as he wrapped his arms around Lucas' back.

After their make out session, the two boys were able to peacefully sleep through the night in bliss. Both of them made an mental note to do this more often.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I really love writing unironic Dark Pit/Lucas when I'm not in the mood for crack. This was my first time writing an make out session so forgive me, I have yet to engage in one myself(seeing how I'm thirteen haha).**


End file.
